


Indulge

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nevactacus, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Was inspired by a random tweet that stated along the lines of what if a character was with their current partner but missed their previous partner and called out their name during sexAlso it's been forever since I wrote any sort of fanfiction. Be gentle lol





	Indulge

“MIMS!” Caractacus shouts. Immediately after, a flood of regret hits him.

“What?” Nevada stops. 

“Sorry.” A very embarrassed Caractacus shies away. Moments ago, he climaxed with Nevada, yet shouted his wife’s name instead. It was one of those times where he missed her and it tore him up inside. Of course, he loves and adores Nevada but he loved her too. Before this moment of intimacy, Mimsie’s name never came up in such a manner. As soon as Nevada pulls out, Caractacus says nothing. He gets up, goes into the bathroom, and closes the door.

As he slides down the door, guilt flooded his entire body. He could not face Nevada. Not after that. A knock on the door occurred a minute later.

“Crackpott?”

Caractacus remains silent as he pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“_Crackpott?_” Nevada sounded concerned.

Caractacus’ breath hitches, tears forming. Hiding in the bathroom forever would be absurd, but how could he explain himself? Why did he mention her name? Truthfully, he longed for her touches and kisses and her scent. She was his wife, and she did bear him their twins. Their plan was to be together until the end of time and yet Death took her prematurely from him. To say he moved on would be a lie, but he found someone else in the form of one Nevada Ramirez. The crude _“businessman”_ who dealt with shady dealings and unmentionables. Opposite of his wife in all ways and yet a similar spark was felt between them. Besides, the children liked Nevada. That was most important. A third knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you gonna fucking live in that bathroom forever?” There was no malice in Nevada’s voice. In fact, it sounded cheerful.

Caractacus stood up. He completely forgot he was naked. Wrapping a purple towel around his waist, he opens the door. Nevada stood there in his black boxers with his hands on his hips. Caractacus looks to the ground. He still could not look Nevada in the eye.

Nevada clicks his tongue, “_Dios mío_, you’re such a sad sack.”

“I’m....” Caractacus’ voice hitches again. “I’m truly sorry.” He bites his bottom lip, struggling not to cry.

There was silence for a few seconds until he senses Nevada’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him closer. “So… was she as good as me?”

Caractacus’ cheeks flushed as he felt Nevada’s torso against his back. How could he answer this without offending either Nevada or his wife’s memory?

Nevada kisses the left side of his neck, trailing his lips to the right side. “Answer me. This isn’t an exam question.” His hands travel to his ass, giving it a good squeeze.

Caractacus yelps, “_I!_”

Nevada chuckles, “And why are you wearing a goddamn towel?”

Caractacus clears his throat, “Nev, to answer your first question...”

“Yes?” Nevada plants a few kisses on his shoulder. 

Caractacus feels one of his hands caressing his slow growing erection, “_I’m!_” Catching his breath, he regains his composure. “No.”

“No?” Nevada nips his neck. “_I’m better?_” He smiles against his skin, rubbing the towel against his bulge.

Caractacus rubs his left arm, “I-I wasn’t finished. I can’t..._oh!_ Compare either of you when it comes to _ah!_ Relations.”

Nevada rests his chin on his right shoulder. He mutters, “Yet you said her name.”

Caractacus understood Nevada was teasing, but it still embarrassed him, “I didn’t mean to.” His entire face was red.

Nevada stops stroking him and gives his now very sensitive bulge a tight squeeze.

“_Nevada!_” Caractacus’ chest heaves. He was close to orgasming again.

“Heh,” Nevada stares straight at him with a smirk. “There’s my name, Crackpott,” he abruptly stops.

Recognising Nevada was withholding his orgasm, he explains further, “Yes, undoubtedly, I miss her very much. And there are nights...” He looks away again, “Nights I miss her touch and I dream about her.”

Both of Nevada’s hands grip his thighs. “_Entiendo_. Tell me more,” he says curiously.

Feeling a bit relieved, he answers, “I miss her softness.”

“I can be soft.”

“_Please,_” Caractacus blurted out before covering his mouth.

“Rude,” Nevada smirks.

“I can’t lie to you.”

“And that’s why I like you.”

“Nevada,” his voice lowers. “You know what I mean. It’s been 3 years since she...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. “At times, it’s still difficult for me to get used to that.” He turns around and looks Nevada in his eyes. “But know I love you. As I’ve loved her. You’re both important to me.”

Nevada says nothing except for his right hand massaging his bulge again. Caractacus took this as a satisfactory answer.

Nevada’s eyes had a mischievous look about them. In a near growl he says, “Fuck me like you fucked her.”

“_Nevada?!_” Caractacus blinks, tilting his head some.

“You heard me.”

“But...”

“No buts. Fuck me.”

Caractacus ought to be offended that Nevada dared to ask such a controversial and personal question. Yet his body responded to such a ridiculous demand.

“Call me any name you want.” Nevada leads him back into the bedroom. He slides out of his boxers and snatches his towel off him, exposing how truly erect Caractacus was. “_Goddamn_,” he says under his breath. He pulls Caractacus on top of him and they slowly make out. “Show me what you two did,” he nips at his neck.

Caractacus notices Nevada’s obvious reaction. He says nothing, nods, and closes his eyes. Mimsie is in her light blue silk robe. It clung to her body in all the right ways. She is sitting on the edge of the bed with her left leg crossed over her right and she beckons him. He strides over and slowly kisses her lips. She takes his hand and has him cup one of her breasts.

Back in the present, he caresses Nevada’s chest. Pinching his nipple, he earns a lustful moan from the other man. The same happened with Mimsie. How he enjoyed such a sound. Caractacus nuzzled the side of Nevada’s neck, taking in his scent. Afterward, he slightly sucks on it, leaving a hickey. His hand travels from the other man’s chest to his cock, stroking him a bit.

“_Ay!_” Nevada breathes out and his entire body shivers.

Caractacus reaches out to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube. Pouring some on his index finger and generously coated Nevada’s entrance. After, he inserts a finger garnering another gasp from him. In his fantasy, he is fingering Mimsie and teasing her clit with his thumb.

After a couple of minutes of teasing, Nevada moans, “_Fuck!_ Crackpott, y-you’re gonna make me come! Fuck me!”

“Say please,” Caractacus smirks. He thumbs the tip of Nevada’s cock, already slick with pre-cum.

Nevada whines with much impatience, “_Fucking pleeeease!_”

Kissing Nevada again, Caractacus teases his entrance a little. Nevada whispers “_por favor_” into his mouth. It was a rarity for Caractacus to hear Nevada beg and he used it to his advantage. With one quick push, he was inside of Nevada. Another pleasurable moan with a string of Spanish words escapes Nevada’s mouth. Caractacus closes his eyes again, picturing himself inside Mimsie. He thrusted so long and hard that their headboard hit the wall with a loud _thud, thud, thud_. Did he miss her that much? He must have, judging how hard he was gripping Nevada’s hips, pulling him in more. He could sense Nevada responding to this with him tightening more around him. Caractacus lets out a moan and an “_oh god!_” No. He did not want to come just yet. He wanted this to last longer. He pulls out for a moment. Nevada makes a dissatisfactory click with his tongue.

“_Turn over_,” Caractacus commands.

Nevada raises an eyebrow and then a grin slowly grows on his face. Quickly turning over, he presents his ass to him. Caractacus recoats his entrance and his still hard cock and he enters inside of him again. Simultaneously, he reaches around and strokes Nevada in a similar rhythm to his thrusts. Deliberately, he made sure to hit Nevada’s prostate with each thrust. He felt Nevada’s entire body quiver each time. It pleased him so much to witness Nevada’s pleasurable reaction.

“CRACK... CARACTACUSSSSS,” Nevada moans louder.

Caractacus knew both of them were close. Hearing him saying his name pushed him further. Mimsie and Nevada were not even the same people, but it reminded him of how she called out his name in moments of pleasure. With that thought, Caractacus comes. Nevada soon follows, spilling himself all over Caractacus’ hand. The former pulls out and goes to their bathroom sink to clean himself. He puts on his blue plaid pyjama bottoms, looking quite amused.

“_Goddamn_, Crackpott. Can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me _for that long_.”

He jumps a little. Turning around, he finds Nevada still in the nude. He leaned against the bathroom doorway with a huge smile on his face.

A slight blush grows on Caractacus’ cheeks.

“Didn’t know you fucked like that,” Nevada purrs. He walks over to him and wrapping his arms around Caractacus’ waist.

“I’m not as innocent as you think with bedroom activities.” He kisses Nevada’s cheek. “I’m still sor-”

“Don’t apologise, Potts,” Nevada interjects. “Even I get it. I can _feel why_ she had twins with you.” He rubs his own ass for a second.

Caractacus laughs hard, “Nevada! _Good Lord!_”

Nevada snickers, “It’s true. Don’t think I’ll be able to sit for a fucking week.”

“You’re too much.” Looking up at the wall clock, Caractacus notes, “Seems like we made it just in time for dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m actually starving,” Nevada scratches his stomach.

Caractacus nods as he places an undershirt on. “Good. I made a few upgrades to the dinner machine earlier today. I’m going to teach you what’s new.”

“But I have you.”

“You sound like one of the twins,” he cocks an eyebrow as he tosses him his black silk pj bottoms, which Nevada catches. “Put these on. If you do well, you’ll be rewarded.”

Nevada slips on the pair of bottom as he mumbles, “You’re lucky I put up with you.”

Caractacus shakes his head, “The longer you take, the longer you have to wait for both your food and other things.”

Nevada crosses his arms, rolling his eyes, “_Smart ass._”

“Happy you’ve noticed,” Caractacus shoots right back. He takes Nevada by the hand and leads him out of the bedroom. He could not help smiling. Despite the small indiscretion that happened earlier in the day, he was grateful with how Nevada dealt with it. Even if it was unconventional. Then again, so was he. 


End file.
